Deep Blue World
by Skittykat501
Summary: After falling into a magical pool in a cavern, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Belarus, Denmark, Canada, Sealand, and Italy are given the power to turn into mermaids. After saving Sapphire, a mermaid princess, they are called to save water and land alike from the evil mermaid Ursula. Will they be able to defeat Ursula? Find out! BEING REWRITTEN!


**_Oddly enough, the thing that made me think up this story was a book about the great depression. It's a long story. The first part is a lot like H2O: Just Add Water but the rest should be different. I NEED DISCLAIMER!_**

 ** _Seychelles: This girl doesn't own Hetalia_**

 ** _But I do own the OC who is going to appear in the chapter! Now, enjoy!_**

Seychelles was exploring the island around her country when she came upon a small, uninhabited island far of the main lands. She wanted the other countries to check it out with her so she invited them. Only eight showed up.

"Where are the others?" She asked when they arrived

"They were all busy." Said Taiwan

"Ve~ Can we go now? I want to see the pretty island!" Said Italy

"Yeah, big brother said I could go but I have to be back by 1:00 AM." Said Liechtenstein.

"Oh yeah, why are we here at 11:00 PM?" Asked Denmark

"It's a full moon, I thought it would be pretty to go at night! Explore an island and look at the moon while doing it!" Said Seychelles

"I'm just glad I was invited." Said Canada while holding Kumajirou

"Who are you?" Asked Kumajirou

"I'm Canada…"

"My question is, why is Sealand here? You said you didn't invite micronations." Asked Belarus

"While I was driving my boat here I ran into him. I told him about what we were doing and insisted on coming along." Replied Seychelles

"I WILL CLAIM THIS COUNTRY IN THE NAME OF SEALAND!" Yelled Sealand

"No you won't" Said the countries

"Well, lets go! Yell if you see something cool!" Said Seychelles leading the other seven into the island.

After a half hour of exploring the group discovered a cavern in a small mountain. The cavern ended in a cliff that was about 20 feet down into a natural pool. A hole in the top off the cavern let the moon light into the cavern making it seem like it was glowing.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Said Taiwan

"Russia is better." Said Belarus

"Your obsessed with him aren't you?" Asked Canada

"Yes." Said Belarus. Canada smiled at the fact his question wasn't ignored.

"I wish I could see places like this more often." Said Sealand. "Most of the time I have to stay on the country or I'm with the other micronations."

"I want Romano and Germany to be here!" Said Italy

"Maybe if I describe it to him, Switzerland could draw this for me." Liechtenstein said as she gazed into the water.

"This is so cool!" Denmark said turning around and walking backwards to try and look at the glow behind them, "I mean, you should really put this island on a tourist attraction website or something like-"

Denmark backed up to far and accidently pushed Liechtenstein in and also fell in him self. Liechtenstein grabbed Canada's coat but instead pulled him in. After a series of pushing people and pulling people everyone fell in.

Belarus poked her head out of the water, " DENMARK! WHAT THE HECK?"

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Denmark back.

"This dress cost 3282 New Taiwan dollars!" Yelled Taiwan

"Guys, can we stop fighting for a moment?" Asked Canada. Everyone ignored him.

"AAAH! Something brushed my leg!" Screamed Italy

"Italy, that was a fish." Said Liechtenstein

"Oh."

"I think it's fine." Said Seychelles while swimming the backstroke around the group.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Asked Sealand

"Well you two are used to the water!"

"Guys…" Canada tried to say again

"Well water isn't that bad!"

"It is if your dress is dry clean only!

"Why would you wear a dry clean only dress to an island?"

"It looked nice!"

"Guys…" Canada tried again

"AAAAAH! Something grabbed my ankle!"

"That's a piece of seaweed."

"Guys!" Canada tried to be a bit louder.

"Belarus! Let go of my tie! Only Norway can do this to me!"

"Well too bad! I'm doing it too!"

"Guys!" Canada was getting frustrated.

"All I'm saying is that the water isn't that bad!"

"GUYS!" Yelled Canada. The others stared at him surprised that the usually quiet nation had yelled. He seemed shocked too as he was now flustered.

"Well?" Asked Denmark

Canada shook his head to quickly recover. "Uh, look at the water!"

The nations did so and saw that the water was glowing. Not that natural glow that the rest of the cave had, it was more of a magical kind of glow. They looked up to see if the moon had changed to changed the glow of the pool. The only thing different was the moon was directly above the hole so it wasn't covered at all.

"Uh, this doesn't look natural." Said Belarus

"Lets get out." Said Taiwan. The eight swam out to another opening that went outside on to a field. They climbed out and the girls twisted their hair to get the water out. The boys did the same to their clothes and Canada also did the same as the girls.

"That was interesting to say the least." Said Denmark

"Why did the water glow like that?" Asked Sealand

"Heck if I know!" Replied Seychelles.

"Guys, lets just go back to the boats so we can go home and dry off." Said Liechtenstein

"Yeah." Agreed the others.

 _Denmark: Hetalia!_

Sealand was swabbing the front of… well, Sealand. "Sometimes I wish I had actual land so I wouldn't have to clean that much." He said. A giant wave then came over Sealand and soaked him. "Great, just grea-AAAH!" Sealand suddenly fell on his face. It was like his feet weren't there any more. "What the heck?" He lifted the top part of his body up with his arms but he still couldn't stand. "What's going-" He stopped. Speechless of what he saw. In place of his legs was a mermaid tail that started with white and ended with blue. The fins at the end were also white and blue. He crawled to the edge to look at the sea. He saw that his ears had become pointed and he had webbed hands where the fins were blue. He had light blue highlights in his hair. On his wrists were yellow bracelets that were metal and he had a light blue choker necklace with a pointed stone with a pink heart hanging from it. He some how lost his shirt too. Sealand's eye twitched.

"SEALAND!" Yelled one of his citizens

"I can't let them see me like this!" He said to himself. He mermaid dived into the water and swam off into the sea.

 _Sealand: Hetalia!_

Sealand swam back and forth near the shore of a beach in Hawaii. He didn't want to loose sigh of land and get lost in the vast ocean. Sealand was docked their cause there was a world meeting that day and Sealand had planned to crash it but was called to do some chores.

 _"_ _How do I change back? England and the other countries would never respect a mermaid! It's so…girly."_ Thought Sealand. He then heard familiar voices up on the shoreline arguing about something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Yelled a man.

Sealand poked his head out of the water to see what was going on. Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Denmark, Italy, and some guy that looked like America complaining to Seychelles. The man who yelled was Denmark. They had seemed to come from an ended World Meeting.

"I said, since this happened to all of us this must be the doing of the cavern pool!" Said Seychelles

"So you admit this is your fault." Said Taiwan

"Wha-no!" Replied Seychelles, "Denmark pushed us in!"

"I'm not complaining. I think my tail is pretty!" Said Italy

"Well most of us rather not turn into a mermaid when we touch water!" Yelled Belarus.

"It happened to you guys too?" Said Sealand finally.

The others stared at him. "Sealand! There you are. I called one of your citizens but he said he couldn't find you." Said Canada. Oddly enough, he didn't have Kumajirou.

"Why are you in the water?" Asked Liechtenstein. Sealand crawled out of the water exposing his tail.

"Oh." She replied

"Clime on shore. The tail goes away when it dries. We figured that out," said Belarus

Sealand climbed a little more on to the beach and flicked his tail a bit to let it dry faster. Sure enough, the tail soon became his legs again and he had his shirt and hat on again. Also, the necklace and bracelets came off and his ears were back to normal.

"Yeah, when you get turn into a mermaid your whole outfit changes and when you turn back you get your normal clothes back." Said Taiwan

"Anyway, SEYCHELLES INVITED US! WITH OUT THAT WE WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO THE ISLAND!" Yelled Denmark

"IT WAS TOTALY OPTIONAL! YOU GUYS JUST SAID YES!" Yelled Seychelles back at Denmark.

The two countries started arguing with the others starting to join in as well. Suddenly, an explosion of water created a pillar of water a few miles from the shore instantly stopping the argument. After two minuets the pillar disappeared.

"So…" Started Liechtenstein

"Should we investigate that?" finished Sealand

The countries looked at each other.

 _Liechtenstein: Hetalia!_

The eight countries swam towards the place of the explosion and Sealand looked at the new forms of the other countries. He noticed that they all had pointed ears.

Belarus' hair had black highlights and a white bow. Her wristlets, choker necklace, and webbed hands were dark purple. Hanging from her necklace was a silver pearl. She had a navy blue sports bra and her tail started white then faded to dark purple at the end.

Canada's hair had dark blue highlights. His bracelets, choker necklace, and webbed hands were red. He was topless and hanging from his necklace was a silver maple leaf. His tail started red but than faded to white.

Liechtenstein's hair had red highlights and a dark blue ribbon. She had a short sleeve; crop top, magenta blouse and her webbed hands were also magenta. Her bracelets were red. She also had a dark blue choker necklace that had a silver bunny hanging from it. Her tail was red then faded to dark blue.

Italy's hair had gold highlights. His webbed hands and choker necklace were dark blue and his bracelets were silver. Hanging from his necklace was a silver mini fork. His tail was dark blue and ended in silver.

Seychelles' hair had silver highlights and her ponytails were still in place just messier. Her webbed hands, bracelets, and choker necklace were light blue. Hanging from her necklace was a silver swordfish. Her blouse was a red, short sleeve, crop top. Her tail began light blue and than faded to light purple.

Denmark's hair had orange highlights. His choker necklace and webbed hands were black and his bracelets were red. His necklace had a mini axe hanging from it. His tail was black near the chest and faded into red.

Taiwan's hair had light purple highlights. Her webbed hands, bracelets, choker necklace, and seashell bra were hot pink. Hanging from her necklace was a silver flower. Her tail started yellow and ended in white.

"Guys, I hope we all know we have no clue what we're doing." Said Seychelles

"I'm used to it." Said Denmark and Italy.

"What do you think we'll find?" Asked Liechtenstein.

"Who knows?" Said Taiwan

"I sure don't. I'm land locked." Said Belarus.

They swam a little farther before they found the cause of the explosion.

"Holy maple." Said Canada.

A kraken was destroying a sunken ship and had multiple bombes in its tentacles. It also had something that wasn't a bomb in one of its tentacles but they couldn't see what it was.

"Guys, I think we have to defeat it." Said Denmark.

"WHAT?" Yelled the others except Taiwan

"I think Denmark is right." Said Taiwan

"Well what are we-a going to fight it with?" Asked Italy.

Belarus got out a pipe, Sealand has his fists of steel, Canada got out a hockey stick, Taiwan got out a sword, and Denmark got out his axe.

"Why do you have Russia's pipe?" Asked Seychelles to Belarus

"He had two so I took one." Replied Belarus

"Is that Japan's sword?" Asked Italy

"He got it for me." Said Taiwan

"Alright, LETS DO THIS!" Yelled Denmark. "Does anyone know how to defuse a bomb?"

Liechtenstein raised her hand earning stares from the others.

Canada started "Why-"

"Don't ask." Replied Liechtenstein

Denmark and Taiwan sliced a few of the tentacles off while Belarus, Canada, and Sealand were hitting and punching the kraken's face. The bombs fell and Liechtenstein had to swim fast to defuse all of them.

"Your pretty good." Said Belarus

"Thank you." Liechtenstein replied

"Guys! Someone get the thing in this tentacle!" Yelled Taiwan as she sliced the tentacle with the unidentified object. Canada swam towards the tentacle and unwrapped the thing from the hold of the dead tentacle. He was surprised at what he saw. It was another mermaid.

The girl was about 22 years old and had very long, think, brown hair with hot pink high lights. She wore a blue crop top and had see through blue sleeves attached to pink bracelets. Her webbed hands were black. Dangling from her crop top near her stomach was silver beads. She had a pink choker necklace with a silver cat hanging from it. Her tail started black and then faded to pink. Canada also noticed her tail was about a foot longer than the nation's tails. Clenched in her hand was a golden trident with silver tips. She also a weird, metal, golden headband on her forehead and it had a fancy design on it. She had passed out.

Canada swam towards Seychelles and Italy in the cave. He placed the girl in Italy's hands and said, "Take care of her. She's hurt."

"Okay." Italy said. Canada swam out to fight the kraken.

Liechtenstein was about to defuse a bomb but then saw something on the kraken. On the back of the head was a black jewel.

"What is that?" Asked Liechtenstein to herself. The kraken roared and created a whirlpool in the water sucking Belarus and Taiwan in. Liechtenstein noticed as the kraken did this the jewel glowed. "That must be the source of its power!" Concluded Liechtenstein. She looked at the bomb in her hand and noticed it was going to explode. She put on a determined face and swam towards the jewel. This was the last bomb the kraken had. When she was close enough, she threw the bomb to the jewel and swam away.

"GO TO COVER!" She yelled to the fighters.

"What?" They asked. Liechtenstein grabbed Taiwan and pulled her to the cave with the others following.

"What did you do?" Asked Sealand

Right after he asked that the bomb blew up and the nations could hear something being shattered. The kraken roared in pain and turned into a sickly purple and black color. It then disintegrated along with the cut off tentacles. The countries stared.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yelled Denmark

"What was it doing?" Asked Liechtenstein

"Who knows?" Replied Seychelles

"I-I d-d-do." A girl's voice said. It was raspy and scratchy. The countries turned around to find the mermaid in Italy's hand awake.

Canada swam towards her, "Are you okay? What's your name? Where do you live?"

Belarus pulled the Canadian away, "Stop that! You're scaring the poor girl."

Italy tried to talk to her, "Is there-a city near by?"

Seychelles looked at Italy. "Italy, were under water, I doubt there's a-"

"A few miles from here is a city called Nikiro. I live there." Said the girl

"Oh well, I stand corrected." Said Seychelles.

Italy, with help from Canada, carried the girl while the others swam close behind them.

 _Italy: Hetalia!_

"Whoa." They said. The city was like an under water New York City except a bit bigger and in the middle was a crystal castle.

Liechtenstein swam towards the girl. "Where should we go?"

The girl slowly looked up and pointed towards the castle. "There."

The eight swam through the city. Most of the countries were focused on the girl but Denmark noticed that the citizens of the city stared at them funny. Some with shock, some with confusion, and some panic. Denmark looked at the girl.

 _"_ _Who is this girl?"_ He thought to himself.

Soon they came to the castle. Two mermen in golden armor guarded the front doors. They looked at the eight countries, then at the near fainted girl. The two went wide-eyed.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" They yelled. The doors opened and the eight swam in. Two mermaids with nurse tops and hats came with a stretcher. Italy and Canada put the girl on the stretcher. The two swam off into the castle.

"Wow! This is a beautiful castle." Said Denmark.

The inside was huge. They were just in the lobby, and there was many curtains on the wall and in the middle was a giant picture but a sheet covered it. For some reason there was also a stain glass window of a bull. On a pole was what seemed to be the flag of a kingdom. It looked like the American flag but only the red stripes were light purple and in place of the stars was one, giant heart.

"I wonder why she asked to go here." Said Liechtenstein

A merman butler came in. "Excuse me." The nations turned. The man had a tuxedo with a red bow tie. He had pure black hair, a monocle, and a black fade to white tail. He continued, "I have been asked to ask your names."

"I'm Canada"

"Ve~ I'm Italy!"

"I'm Belarus."

"Denmark here!"

"I'm the country Sealand!"

"I am Taiwan."

"Liechtenstein…"

"I'm Seychelles."

"Good to meet you. I am Swimmington Ackerman. " The butler said

Denmark snickered. "Swimmington?" Belarus smacked him upside the head

"I'll be right back." The butler said. He then swam back into the hallway.

"Weird. Usually it takes a long time to make someone believe I'm a country." Said Taiwan

"Yeah." Sealand

Swimmington came back, "Follow me." They followed the merman through a hallway covered in fancy décor and curtains. They ended up in a large throne room. There were four thrones, one for the king, one for the queen, one for the princess, and one for the prince. Only one throne had somebody in it, the throne for the queen.

The queen was much bigger than the mermaids and mermen that the nations have seen. She was even bigger then them. Her hair was hot pink, very long, very curly, and had dark purple highlights. Her tail-started aqua blue and faded to sea green and it complemented her pale, almost glowing skin. Her dress was sleeveless, light blue and wavy. Her bracelets were dark purple and her webbed hands were magenta. Her choker necklace was yellow and hanging from was a pointed stone with an emerald in the middle.

"Queen Espurelda, these are the ones that saved your daughter." Said Swimmington.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Said the queen. Swimmington made his way to the door and closed it as he came out.

"Wait." Said Belarus, "If you're a queen, and the girl we saved was your daughter-"

"Oh my gosh we saved a princess." Said Canada wide eyed.

"Yes you did." Said Espurelda while giving them a gentle smile. "And I thank you. She can be reckless sometimes." Espurelda then looked at Italy. She got up from the throne and swam around Italy. "You must be Italy."

"Ve~ How did you-a know?" Asked Italy

She shrugged, "Had a hunch. Are there any other names you go by?" She asked

Italy thought the question was odd. Why would she want to call him a different name? Either way, Italy answered, "Veneziano."

"Alright, you will now be Veneziano." Espurelda declared.

"B-but-" Veneziano tried to protest but Belarus put her hand over his mouth.

"You're really going to argue with a queen?" She asked him. Understanding what she meant he shook his head. Belarus took her hand off.

"May I guess the rest of your names?" Asked Espurelda. The nations nodded. She swam around looking at them.

"Sealand?" She pointed to said nation. He nodded. She turned to Taiwan, "Taiwan." She nodded. "Belarus, Denmark, Seychelles, Liechtenstein-" She turned to Canada, "And your Canada!"

"You see me?" He asked happily

Espurelda grinned, "Of course!" She swam back to the throne but she did not sit. "I don't know if you know this but you are very special."

"We are?" Asked Denmark

Espurelda nodded. "Do you notice that unlike Swimmington or the other citizens of Nikiro that you have highlights in your hair?"

"Well, you and your daughter have highlights!" Exclaimed Sealand

"Well, we're royalty. Now I'm not saying your royalty but you guys have powers others do not." Began Espurelda. "Usually, hair highlights go to royalty. The highlights show you have the power to transform, boil, and freeze water and other liquids."

"Really?" Asked Liechtenstein

"Really." Replied Espurelda. She swam towards Liechtenstein and gently took her hand. She pointed her hand towards Denmark. "Focus on the water becoming hot. As if your hand is a raging fire boiling a pot."

Liechtenstein narrowed her eyes and forced her hand. Liechtenstein then bent her hand forward and after a minuet or so Denmark started yelling and swimming around.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" He yelled.

Liechtenstein stopped her focus and Canada swam to the spot Denmark just was.

"It's not hot anymore but it is warmer then normal." Said Canada

Liechtenstein smiled and looked to Espurelda. "See what I mean? With a little bit of training that will be second nature." She said.

"But why did we get these powers?" Asked Taiwan

"I know why but I rather have Sapphire here first." Replied Espurelda

"Who's Sapphire?" asked Seychelles

The doors to the room slammed open, "I AM!" The countries turned to see the girl from before only there was bandage around her left wrist.

"Oh, so you're the princess." Said Veneziano

"Si." Replied Sapphire as she swam to Espurelda.

"Do you know Spanish?" Asked Sealand

"Spanish, Nikiroian, and English are the official languages of Nikiro City and The Nikiro Kingdom. Although, depending on the city the languages might differ." Explained Sapphire

"How far does the Nikiro Kingdom cover?" Asked Belarus

"Technically, the whole ocean." Said Espurelda

"What." Said all the nations surprised.

"We let the humans do what they want on top but if they go to far we do something." Said Sapphire.

"How have we not seen any Nikiro Cities before?" Asked Taiwan

"We use a special magic to create domes over the cities. We don't want to be discovered and humans start capturing us." Said Espurelda.

"So mom." Started Sapphire, "What are there names?"

"Oh, this is Sealand, Denmark, Veneziano, Canada, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, and Belarus." Said Espurelda

"Hello." Said the countries.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Said Sapphire. Although, Veneziano noticed when her eyes landed on him they sort of…glared. But she quickly brushed it off. How odd.

"Now that Sapphire is here, I can tell you what I think." Espurelda swam to the door. "Follow me."

The nations followed the queen to and other large room. This room was a giant library with a giant book in the middle that had a gold lining on each page and had an old, worn out, dark brown covering. The book was atop a large podium. Espurelda swam towards the book and opened it.

"EEEE!" Squealed Sapphire as she grabbed and hugged Canada's arm. She was quite an energetic person and had taken a liking to Canada. "The Big Book of the Sea!"

"What's the big book of the sea?" Asked Canada. He didn't mind the girl on his arm.

"There are three versions of The Big Book of the Sea. The one containing Nikiro's history, the one containing Nikiro's general facts, and the one containing prophesies!" Sapphire said.

"If there's three, why is only one on the podium?" asked Liechtenstein

"Well-" Sapphire started

But then, Espurelda closed the book and pressed a button. The book stated to go into the podium! The nations could hear the sound of old gears moving and scraping against the inside wall of the podium. Soon, another book was on the podium. It looked the same.

"Like that." Finished Sapphire

Espurelda opened the book and read a bit of it. "Yes, this is it." She turned, "Countries, come." They swam towards her and looked into the book. It was in a weird alphabet unknown to any of the countries.

"What does it say?" Asked Denmark

"It's in Nikiroian." Said Espurelda. "To summarize it, since it's longer then I think needs to be, it says a great evil will plague the sea and if kept untreated it will control the world."

"As in, land too?" Asked Belarus

"Yes." Said Espurelda. The nations slightly gasped. She continued, "There is a mermaid named Ursula with great power. Only she used it for evil. She is the great evil and over the years her power has been growing. She has been summoning monsters and trying to destroy Nikiroian Cities and human ships alike."

"Like that kraken." Said Sapphire

The queen continued, "It is said that nine heroes would rise to defeat her." She then turned to the nations, "That's why I think it's you guys."

"But there are eight of us." Said Sealand

"AHEM!" Said both Canada and Sapphire. They looked at each other. It was confusing to know whether Sealand meant eight countries and didn't count Sapphire or counted all of them and forgot about Canada.

"Oh yeah, Sapphire." He then said.

"HEY!" Yelled Sapphire. Canada was just happy it wasn't him that was left out.

"How do you know it's really us?" Asked Venaziano.

"I have been watching this prophesy for over two thousand years." Said Espurelda

"Two thousand?" Asked Liechtenstein

"Yes. Normal mermaids live as long as humans do, maybe a little longer. But Royalty can live forever as long as they are not fatally wounded. Royalty can not die of sickness." Explained Espurelda. "I've been alive for over three thousand years."

Sapphire yelled, "I've been alive for just about three hundred years." She then spoke softer, "After you're a hundred years old you can chose what age you look like as long as it's over the age of eighteen."

"Good to know." Said Liechtenstein

"So, I've been keeping watch over this prophesy for two thousand years and, besides Sapphire, no one like you guys have come to our kingdom." Said Espurelda

"Yay!" Sapphire yelled. She let go of Canada's arm and swam in circles around the countries. "We're going to be allies! Isn't that great? We could fight Ursula's monsters and goons and when we're not fighting we could just hang out when we can! I can go on land too you know." She stopped in front of the countries. "I'm usually a great fighter but that kraken was too much for me. It would be great if I didn't have to save all of Nikiro by myself."

"So, will you help us?" Asked Espurelda. Sapphire repeated the questions with her eyes. They were filled with excitement and longing. Canada looked at her bandaged wrist.

"I'll do it." He said swimming towards Sapphire.

"Me too." Said Liechtenstein

"Count me in." Said Seychelles

"If it's to save the world." Said Denmark

"Sure!" Said Taiwan

"For brother Russia and the world!" Yelled Belarus

"Yeah!" Said Sealand

"Ve~ Lets do it!" Said Veneziano

"YAY!" Yelled Sapphire she swam towards them and tackle-hugged Denmark and Belarus while laughing. The nations smiled knowing that even though they had no clue what the heck they were getting into, they had found a new friend in Sapphire and were ready to help her save the world.

"You may leave if you wish now." Said Espurelda. "Your training starts tomorrow."

 _Sapphire: Hetalia!_

It was a few hours later and the countries had just left. Sapphire turned to her mother. "Mom, don't you think Veneziano looked like-"

"I know." Said Espurelda.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Asked Sapphire

"Well, we'll see."

"Are we ever going to tell them?"

"…Maybe. We'll ask. But not just yet."

 ** _To recap, a few of the nations have been given the power to turn into mermaids, they have to save the world, they are now friends with aquatic royalty, and something's up with Veneziano. Now that's a lot for the first chapter but I wanted to get most of the explaining done in the first chapter to save explaining in future chapters. I have great ideas for this fan fiction so I hope anyone looking at this will give this a chance! See you in a future chapter!_**

 ** _Oh yeah, I like to do 'Did you knows' at the end of my chapters._**

 ** _Did you know?_**

· **_Originally, the only countries who were turned into mermaids where Canada and HUNGARY_**

o **_After I added a few more countries, Hungary was replaced by Taiwan._**

· **_At first, Denmark and Sealand weren't even supposed to turn into mermaids. They were just supposed to help the mer-countries on land._**


End file.
